Toph and Teo's Blind Date
by StoryWeaver5757
Summary: Toph and Teo go on a blind date together, but are they really compatible?


Katara walked up to Toph, who was picking the dirt off of her toes.

"Hey Toph, I decided to set you up on a blind date."

"You do know I'm blind right? Any date I go on is going to be a blind one." said Toph.

"Well, I decided you should go out with Teo."

"The guy in the wheelchair?" asked Toph.

"Yup." said Katara.

"Did you set the both of us up just because we both have disabilities?" asked Toph.

"Uh... Well, just give it a shot. Who knows? You two might have a lot in common." said Katara

"Okay Sugar Queen, but I'm not guaranteeing any results." replied Toph.

Later in the week, Toph waited at a table inside a restaurant. It was then she felt strange vibrations from the floor as if something with wheels was coming over to her.

"Toph Beifong?" asked a voice.

"Teo, hi." said Toph, "I'd say 'take a seat', but figures you've already got one."

Teo laughed and rolled up to the table.

It was at that moment the waiter came over.

"What can I get the two of you?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have the roast duck." said Toph.

"I'll have the vegetarian spring rolls with peanut sauce." said Teo.

"Excellent choices." said the waiter, "I'll be back with your orders."

The waiter then left.

"Vegetarian, huh?" asked Toph.

"Well I've never really been much of a meat person." said Teo.

"Reminds me of Twinkletoes." said Toph.

"Twinkletoes?" asked Teo.

"That's what I call Aang." replied Toph.

"Ah." said Teo, "Nice weather we're having."

"I wouldn't know." said Toph.

"Oh, sorry..." said Teo awkwardly, "So, how did you and Aang first meet?"

"Aang beat me at an Earth Bending tournament. I was a bit sore about it, but Aang and I became friends afterwards." said Toph.

"Well I'm glad you two knew one another." said Teo.

"So tell me about yourself. What's your family like?" asked Toph.

"My mom died before I knew her." said Teo, "As for my Dad, he's pretty cool. He built me this chair along with a glider that attaches to it... though he DID build weapons for the Fire Nation, but he stopped."

"At least you've got a supportive dad." said Toph, "My parents tried hiding me away from the other villagers and wouldn't allow me to fully use my earthbending skills."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Teo.

The waiter came back with their orders.

"Springs rolls for you and roast duck for the lovely lady."

"Thanks." said the two of them.

Toph then grabbed some chopsticks and took a bite of her roast duck.

"So, Katara told me you're able to see with earthbending." said Teo, "How does that worked?"

"I basically feels the vibrations of the earth through my feet." said Toph, "That's why I prefer being barefoot."

"That's amazing!" said Teo.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Toph.

"I like gliding mostly." said Teo, "We have air vats that push air out that allows us to glide up at the Northern Air Temple."

"I guess you won't be able to do that here then." said Toph.

"Actually, there IS one place near here where we can glide." smiled Teo.

"Wait, what do you mean 'we'?" asked Toph.

"I figured we could go gliding together after dinner." said Teo.

Toph started to feel a little uncomfortable about the idea of gliding.

"I don't know. I can't exactly 'see' in the air." said Toph.

"It's okay, I can describe what's up there to you." said Teo.

After dinner, Teo took Toph up to the edge of a cliff.

"Are you SURE about this?" asked Toph.

"Yeah. Hot air rises, so we'll have enough to glide." said Teo. "Here. Hop onto my chair."

Toph reluctantly got onto Teo's chair, sitting on his lap. Teo then pushed his wheels forward until they reach the edge. They then started to falls. Toph screamed as they started to descend before a puff of air lifted them up. Teo smiled as they were lifted up in the air.

"ISN'T THIS GREAT, TOPH?" asked Teo.

"I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" exclaimed Toph.

After flying a bit in the air, they got to the ground and Toph stumbled a bit before collapsing and hugging the earth.

"I'm SO glad to be back on the ground."

"I guess not everyone is cut out for the air." said Teo.

Toph got up.

"Okay, I guess if we're gonna call this even, I can show you how to feel the vibrations of the earth." said Toph.

"Really? Don't you need to be an earthbender to do that?" asked Teo.

"Well you're not an airbender, yet you seem comfortable being in the air." said Toph.

"I guess you have a point there." said Teo.

Toph then walked over to Teo and lifted him off his wheelchair.

"What are you doing?" asked Teo.

"If you're gonna learn how to feel vibrations, it's best to get as close to the ground as possible." said Toph.

Toph then placed Teo on the ground.

"Okay, just lie down and close your eyes." said Toph.

"Okay." said Teo and he lay down and closed his eyes.

"You feel anything?" asked Toph.

"I feel SOMETHING, but that could just be the sharp rocks on my back." said Teo.

"Hmm... MAYBE it might work if you got closer to the ground." said Toph.

"I'm lying on my back. How much closer to the ground can I get?" asked Teo.

Toph kicked the ground, sending dirt flying and submerging Teo into the earth until there was nothing left but his head poking out of the ground.

"Feeling anything yet?" asked Toph.

"I feel uncomfortable if that's what you're asking." said Teo.

The both of them went silent for a moment.

"You know, I'm starting to think maybe this date isn't working out for us." said Teo.

"I think you're right." said Toph.


End file.
